I know it's not wasted time
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: "There's something I want to say but I don't know how to!I wish I wa-" she kept on singing, "Hn." He complained, but then sighed, he loved all of her, the off-key singing included.


The music was loud and the humming wouldn't leave her ears, last nights party was in simple words A-MA-ZING! The booze was as always, delicious. Her friends were all dressed as some celebrity and of course, her amazing best guy friends made sure she didn't do anything to regret.

They had chosen their costumes perfectly, Ino was ke$ha, Hinata was Alicia Keys, TenTen was Shakira, Karin was Lady Gaga and I was, of course, Katy Perry. We formed the gang of crazy chicks and when we entered, most of the party turned at us. It was not a costume party or anything like that, I mean, we are 17, and a costume party would be lame-o. We just decided to dress to our favorite music singer, which was so not lame.

Ino was wearing her blonde hair lose and for once, she didn't have it straightened, so it had the natural wave to it, her short-short denim shorts, cowboy boots and a glittery sequin top and of course, her metallic eye shadow and make-up. She was the crazy partier.

Hina-chan was of course one of the big hits, she was always so modest, so this time, she was wearing a below-the-thigh loose, black dress with the shoulders showing. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she barely had make-up on. Naruto was so amazed with her look, and of course, he complimented her. They were a cute couple and she was the calm one.

Tenten was a great dancer, she had a low-cut red jean miniskirt, a tie-died blouse with ¾ sleeves, some blush and a boho necklace with some rings and accessories to add, as the Waka Waka song came on, her hips started to move, did I mention that she took Arabian dancing lessons? You should have seen her boyfriend's face. I swear to god Neji was blushing! And for once, she got him to dance. She was always the boho, go-easy type.

Karin, what could I say about my crazy cousin? She was exotic, her dyed, red flaming hair and lenses were of course mysterious, but her clothes, she had chosen nicely. It was actually a bathing suit, she just added a tutu and a pair of flats with some gloves and knee-high socks, of course, if you heard it like I just said it, you would think what a weirdo. Truth was it looked cool. She was always the creative one.

And me? Well, I decided to keep it simple, just Katy Perry style. I smirked at my boyfriend's reaction as I walked through the door, I had worn a pair of high heels, a baby pink jumper with a blue belt and some blue bracelets. I had to admit, not so sound cocky, but I had nice legs, I worked them hard.

And of course, my awesome suit ended on the floor by the end of the night. Sasuke-kun was a sex addict when it came to us. But not only that, he was not romantic, yet he did small details for me, such as breakfast or protecting me. I loved him. And even though he was emotionally retarded, I knew he loved me too.

And that is why I am here. With a frickin' headache and Sasuke-kun holding me tight to his chest. I turned and sniffed his masculine smell, it usually calmed me down and I wasn't disappointed this time. He opened his eyes groggily and I smiled. I pulled his face down and kissed him, my tongue brushing his lower lip. He groaned and took my face between his large hands. I shook my head into the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to get moving. We have breakfast with your parents this morning… and it's… already… 8am… and….we…need….to…goo! SASUKE-KUN!" I said when his hand groped my breast. He smirked and lifted me up, I squeaked and held onto his neck. Our nakedness was natural. "Let's have a quickie, right now. In the shower." he whispered into my ear and I giggled at his desperate move.

"Let's make it quick." I said and he smirked, we found ourselves in the shower and the rest is not for you, my dear reader to hear. (Wink wink)

-+-+-+-+{-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Sasu-kun? Where are my black, lace panties?" I asked and he just stared at me and groaned, "Washroom." he said and walked out to the hallway. I smiled sheepishly, Sasuke was the clean one in this relationship. I mean, I am not a huge mess or anything, but I just don't clean often. He does.

I walked out to find him against the door with my lace panties (the aforementioned) hanging of his finger, I danced my way to him and stood on my tiptoes, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and took them from him. I ran to the bathroom and got ready since Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san were waiting.

Minutes later, I was in a pair of shorts, a white blouse and a red flower barrette in my hair, I applied lip-gloss and I curled my eyelashes. I walked out to meet Sasuke-kun in the car. I sighed, if there was anything he absolutely adored, that was his SLR Mercedes-Benz. It was a nice car, sporty and fast. I smiled at him, "Are you done?" he asked and I nodded.

When we arrived to the Uchiha mansion, Fugaku-san and Mikoto-Chan were waiting at the dining room along with my mother, Mikoto-Chan and my mom were great friends, actually, our parents were all best friends, but my father died in action during the great war. I had never cried so much in my life.

When we sat down, mikoto-chan gave me a weird look, she looked… Overjoyed? I don't know what it was. Either way, as breakfast continued Sasuke was silent. I touched his hand with mine and smiled at him, he smirked and squeezed my hand. He stood up, my hand still in his and walked to my side, he looked at me and I was confused. "Sasuke-kun?" I asked hesitantly.

He kneeled down, "Sakura Haruno, we've been dating since we were 16, we have know each other since we were 5, and I want you to marry me, Would you be my wife?" he asked and I sat there frozen, my mouth hanging open like and idiot. I finally recovered and looked into his nervous eyes, I jumped into his arms and hugged him. "YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE!" I kept on saying, he pulled me up and kissed me, I had to let go of him before he got too excited. He placed the beautiful ring on my finger and I smiled.

Mikoto-Chan was squealing, and even Fugaku-san was smirking, he even stood up to clap Sasuke on the back. A while later, we excused ourselves and left. As we walked out I took Sasuke-kun's hand. He kissed my knuckles and I smiled fondly at him. "I Love you." I whispered and he suddenly lifted me off the ground, he started nibbling on my earlobe.

"Why don't you show me just how much you love me." he dared and I smiled at him. "Only if you show me just how happy you are, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
